Smart devices are devices that are digital, active, and computer networked. The smart devices are also user configurable and can operate to some extent autonomously. Some of the examples of the smart devices may include a personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, a smart TV, a mobile phone, a laptop computer, etc. Recently, there are ongoing efforts to find more effective ways to share data (e.g., audio data, video data, etc.) among the smart devices connected through the network.